1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of jewelry, and is concerned in particular with the provision of an improved wristband carrying identification indicia.
Conventional identification bands (commonly referred to as "ident bracelets") comprise metal plaques connected to the wearer's wrist by metallic bracelets. The bracelets may be of the expansible or non-expansible type. Expansible bracelets can be conveniently slipped onto and off of the wearer's wrist, whereas non-expansible bracelets have clasps or other like connectors which must be coupled and uncoupled when putting on and taking off the bracelets.
However, all such bracelets share a common predominantly metallic appearance which may not be suitable for certain more casual fashion images where wardrobe components and associated accessories demand more emphasis on non-metallic, albeit less durable materials such as fabrics, leather, etc.
A general objective of the present invention is the provision of a novel ident-type wristband comprised predominantly of non-metallic flexible materials such as leather, fabrics and the like, with only a minimal incorporation of metallic components.
A more specific object of the present invention is the provision of a wristband having a metallic identification plate secured to a non-metallic flexible carrier strap in a manner permitting the plate to be conveniently detached for reuse with alternative or replacement straps.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a wristband having a metallic identification plate detachably secured to a non-metallic carrier strap by screws accessible at the inner surface of the strap, and with a flexible cover flap overlapping the screws to safeguard the wearer's wrist from contact therewith.
These, and other objects and advantages of the present invention, will become more apparent as the description proceeds with the aid of the accompanying drawings, wherein: